Session 10
= Date of Session: February 27, 2010 = Encounters * armed contingent of Tears * door greeter at Locus Xaphon * Eduardo, Power of Fashion * Ganix, Power of Meat * Haraphiel * little people of Haraphiel * Mykola Teslenko, Power of Plants * Phiroun Pan * Power of Tears * Teva Im Game Log Tears Jonny goes into the nearest Wood, seeking the spiritual heart of the wood. He asks the spirit of a tree for directions to the spirit of the forest, in search of Tears. The tree says that he is mistaken that Tears lives there... he responds with, "It doesn't matter if you understand." The tree spirit then says, "Travel west." After about 20 minutes, Jonny finds the clearing the Café Regina spoke about, the place to attempt the rite for entry -- Chancel Silvius. He finds himself in a presumably new Wood. He climbs a tree -- the forest is huge, but he sees signs of life off to the Northeast, so he heads that way. He encounters various supernatural creatures on his travel. Some are curious, some are skittish, most ignore him. He behaves peacefully as he walks. He finds paths, and is met by an armed contingent. Jonny is taken to a rustic village, wood and stone construction circa 500 years ago. The village inhabitants are human. He takes a seat in the courthouse and waits patiently. After 20 minutes, there is a fanfare, and a small procession of liveried folk enter. At the end of the procession is a 16 year old girl in royal finery -- she mounts the dias and sits. Jonny stands, bows: "The child is in the offshoot remnant of Storm's Eye, which was nearly gone by the time we got there. Four of them went in, saw the other Chancel "ringing around", and went across. It was a very large place -- it took a long time to find anything of note. It was very odd; it seemed new, undeveloped. But eventually we did. And there was a waterfall and a clearing, and some people taking care of a child, which we assumed was the child. We went forward to talk to them. When it became clear they were all Excrucians, we started to fight. It was natural, but unwise. I did not see all of the fight, my anchor died early on, but the others never came back. The clearing was blasted, the waterfall boiled away. There were Four Excrucians. One of the Excrucians took the child away very early on, and we attempted to deal with the three remaining... we were insufficient. "Rumors are that one of the Excrucians's was the father of the child: Iaziz, the Strategist. They seemed both unsurprised, but did not seem to have known we were there. My Imperator has not seen fit to re-enoble his estates: Plassein, Broken Things, and Bad Ideas. I find it calmer now that I rule alone. "All Excrucians were Iaziz. The door was in Athens. Storm's Eye was falling apart. The plaza that we entered on was flaking away as we stood there. We found it through a greater divination of Bad Ideas. The child was still a baby -- it appeared to be sometime between 6 months and one year old. The attempt was two to three months after the events of Storm's Eye -- so, a couple of years ago." Jonny invites Tears to Locus Aliyoth; Tears demurs. Tears says if he cares to revisit, he will be fetched with all appropriate ceremony. He asks how best to get to Greece; she says to follow the green light. Haraphiel The Conservator leaves the Coffee Klatch, goes to Galway or Dublin, and "takes the Momentum Train" to the Mid-Atlantic. Follows directions, uses Sight/Rite of Passage. He finds the telltale Rite of Passage boundary glow. There is an empty, wind-swept crag. He touches down, and follows the path to enter the chancel. The Conservator finds himself in a vast, dimly lit space, flat plane. There is a cliff face behind him that goes up to infinity. The floor is quite smooth, almost shiny. There are alternating bands of dark grey and medium brown, but there's no pattern to this. "It is I, The Conservator, here to see the Angel of False Perceptions." There is not even an echo. There is an oblong shape in the far distance in front of him. He is up a few thousand feet; looking down, the ground looks kind of like a wood floor. The cliff (once distance has been achieved) appears to be uniformly flat except for a shining round object on its right side. He continues toward the oblong object, but flying at the height of the round object. After a few minutes of flight, he passes into another space, where the sound quality is more muted. Below, the floor has texture, and no longer appears to be made of wood. The Conservator reannounces his presence: "I am the Conservator, here about the child of Cycles." He flies toward some vague shapes that he sees. The first shape he comes to is a smooth, glossy, sort of curved shape that is miles long, and about the height at which he flies, and appears to be supported by thick columns. He looks to see if there is anything on the curved thing. There is also a plateau in front off him that might be hundreds of miles in expanse. There may be specks of light down on the ground. He swoops down to within 50 feet of the ground, and sees a train of torches wending its way. The train is headed away from the entrance. He sets down approx. 10 minutes in front of them, directly in their path. He is in a sort of forest with fibrous trunks that are about twice his height. He hangs out on top of some of the trunks. The train is people, some of whom are riding what appear to be large ants. "Hello, fine people, I of course am the Conservator of Momentum." Men with weapons make their way to the front. He hovers higher, above them, throwing nuts, and says, "There's no need for that." The Conservator gives the spears momentum downward, and descends. The beast is a scourge, which appears at random and attacks people. The eyes are enormous, likes moons, and is as tall as 50 men. The tribe is composed of nomads and hunters. They hunt many creatures, mites, occasionally a mouse (if very lucky, as it requires the whole tribe). They are headed to the southeast lag. They have heard there are spiders; they may try and tame one to create homes. The Conservator implies that for travel, would they offer eternal homage and create statues of him? He offers to take a guide to scout out the spiders. The chief agrees. The guide's name is Arak. "Come fly with me!" They find 3 spiders, kill 1, and ride it like a sled back to tribe. "As the prophet has foretold, it is the Rider!" Worshipping ensues. Takes scout, promises to return with another dead spider, goes off to The Study. They enter a room with a plush red carpet, dark but with a fire at one end. The Conservator drops off Arak, instructs him to cower and cover his ears. There is a very large, almost inexpressibly beautiful humanoid staring into the fire. He announces himself. No response. Attempts to stop pen from spinning. Pen briefly stutters... He flits closer and reannounces himself. The eyes finally focus on him, and an enormous hand outstretches. He backs up a bit. Hand reaches farther, hand begins to enclose him, then grabs him. In parting, Harafiel says, "Should I need you..." He touches the Conservator's head, and there is a power that washes over him. He grabs Arak, kills and rides another spider, and returns to tribe. He blesses them with metaphorical momentum on their journey. Cambodia Aglaia and the Gourmand go off the see Fashion in Phnom-Penh, Cambodia. Aglaia comes up with the idea of bringing a gift, by going to inspire a unique creation in a fashion designer. They get a rough idea of his size from a Coffee Klatch worker, then find a woman in a sweatshop in Cambodia on the Tonlé-Sap river. They inspire/intimidate the owner of the sweatshop, Phiroun Pan, to support the worker Teva Im, and make himself rich while turning the shop ethical. Aglaia gives her a Lesser Creation of Inspiration. Two DMPs for bad-assedness to Aglaia. The Gourmand brings delicious food to the workers. They get a suit and two scarves, then seek out Locus Xaphon in a wildlife refuge. The entrance is an abandoned temple, a la Indiana Jones. They get through the traps and get into the Chancel. The Chancel is a jungle of sorts (but "reversed"). The birds, monkeys, etc. are made of foliage, and the trees are made of chitin, skin, and other bestial parts. The trees moan when plucked, and the monkeys do not suffer when eaten. They follow the path to a large stone structure -- some sort castle with about a hundred yards of scorched land between the tower and the surrounding land. Well, poisoned anyway. The Gourmand takes a piece of art with him, and crosses the land, so that Aglaia can just pop in when the land is confirmed to be safe. They get greeted at the door: It's a large atrium sort of hallway area. "We don't have many visitors, if you will wait in the waiting room I will find out if anyone will see you." Time passes. After a while, the doorman returns, and says that Eduardo is indisposed at the moment, and would they like an audience with the other nobles of the chancel? He leads them to a large vaulted area where someone is playing Rock Band on a very large flat screen TV. Male, young, sandy hair, unkempt. Average height, about 5'10", stocky build. Ganix. Eduardo has "said maybe 100 words to me ... in two years or so." Mykola Teslenko is the Power of Plants. They speak with him for a while -- Aglaia sends a text to Larkspur, saying that Mykola needs one of those shrieking poppies. Mykola says that the poppies are the people who died in Dubai. They then head to talk with Eduardo. Following Ganix's lead, they head into his tower. The first floor is a textiles, sewing, and tailoring room. The air smells stale, dusty, and filled with hopelessness and despair. They go upstairs, and find Eduardo. Eduardo is a very willowy, long, raven-haired guy wearing a long, black duster-like cloak, leather boots, linen pants, and a vest. Doesn't look like he's been taking good care of his clothes. The right of his face is deeply gashed. "3 of us went, cut down in minutes. It was chaos. We went in just after the destruction occurred. Everything was falling apart, the inhabitants were screaming in terror, running with nowhere to go. I don't know what caused the destruction. They sent us in to find Cycles and bring her back with the child. There was a great creation, and everything fell apart. Everything trembled, ripped itself from the inside out, vendor's stalls collapsing, walls imploding, the earth shattering and splitting. And then another Creation, and another land began to spread out from the mountain of Storm's Eye. We searched, and found Cycles and Need in battle, accusations of treachery, betrayal, and then the Excrucian came. So beautiful... "And then Needs fell, and Cycles fell, screaming, giving birth. The three of us moved in, the other 2 took on the Excrucian, and I took the child, as it was born. It was squalling, and bloody, and incredible, and it did this (terrible scarring on Eduardo's face) to me. I screamed, dropped it, turned around, and my Familia were dead on the ground. Iaziz took the child, and I ran. "There is nothing you can do, the child did this to a Noble out of the womb? Two years later you have no chance. It's possible that he valued Cycles, but she died. I think she died of the child, or the last blow struck by Needs. I saw Evolution flying above, he did not involve himself in the battle. I saw the Liminal watching. Iaziz must have been too preoccupied with the child to give chase - I ran, and never looked back." Aglaia earns 1 SMP by explaining that stonewashed jeans have come back, and that the world misses him. She tells him about Teva, and give him the gifts she had Teva make him. Aglaia goes back to the Chancel. She checks in with her Nanna, who says that the poppy/human souls are ridiculously powerful. Aglaia sends pings to the nobles of Blossoming and Mirth, leaving messages that she would like to meet with them. Back to Larkspur ... or not. She's tired. Aglaia goes off to inspire a comedian. The Gourmand goes off to sample the jungle and to get some samples to attempt to grow outside the Chancel with Mykola's blessing. Category:Session log